I'll be There for You
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: Both has their own scars, their past, their pains. But both are healing. They both help heal each other. Parental-charge relationship fluff. Because they always be there for the other. Because I'll be There for You...


**A.N : My first Transformers fanfiction, please go easy on me. There suppose to be no decepticons fight on this fanfiction, because to be honest, I don't like the decepticons very much (no offense to their fans, this is just my opinion, but I do like Soundwave), so I won't be mentioning them too much or not at all. Anyway, I just hope for family parental-charge fluff in this fanfiction with little conflicts, so I hope it will turn out well as I hope :)**

**Oh yeah, and this story occurs after Transformers Movie 3 Dark of The Moon. In this one, Transformers Movie 4 and 5 never happens. Oh, and none of the Autobots were killed, they just heavily injured.**

**Well enough for the notes, let's just go into this chapter 1, shall we?**

* * *

**I'll be There for You : Chapter 1**

After Megatron and Sentinel Prime were finished by Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, things have gone to a better future, like the Autobots are now allow to roam free at the streets without a need to hiding in their alt modes since the world views them as heroes now. But with some few terms, like for example, they are staying or living with their human partners ~like Sam and Bumblebee~ or they're staying or living at the NEST hanger, and a bunch of simple terms stuffs that can be managed, but the point is, the Autobots are now welcome warmly into the human world, as long as they don't disturb the human lives just like before they came to earth.

The Autobots are now allow to wonder off or travel off the earth, and that was what Jolt was doing right now. He decided to take a vacation to somewhere so he can relax a bit (after dealing with a whining Jazz who wants to wander off even though he still hasn't fully heal, not to mention a grumpy Ironhide), but what he didn't plan was to meet a female human child in the woods at Northern America.

Both the Autobot and the human stared at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. Instead, they observe each other very intensely.

Jolt noticed that the little girl who maybe around 6 to 8 years old, has a slightly messy dusty gray hair colour which she let her top hair being a little messy and tied the rest of her hair into a chest length two pig tails that almost look like braids but in reality, she just twist it a little with a white ribbons, but nonetheless, look like braids.

She has a pair of blue grayish eyes colour, quite thin but still healthy frame for her age (could use some more weight though), wears a button up white long sleeve shirt with black colour collar shirt, end of the sleeves, and the end of the shirt itself. She also wears a black sleeveless vest with a white hoodie, black trousers, black socks, and black shoes. Not to mention she also wears a red ribbon with two bells in the end of the ribbon that she wears around her collar shirt.

The little girl also looking and observing Jolt's frame which she noticed has the colour blue as his main colour frame. She knew he's one of the Autobots, but she doesn't know his name and vice versa.

"Hello." The little girl greeted with a small smile since the Autobot doesn't seem too scary or intimidating.

"Hello, Little one." Jolt greeted back. He by far, not the most talkative Autobot in the base, but he was intrigued to know this little human, whom strangely was alone in this woods by her own. "Are you alone?" Jolt asked the little girl gently.

The little girl nodded slightly. "My name is Jolt, what is your name, Little one?"

"Joey Joshua. No last name." she answered with little to no hesitant, "What about you? Are you alone too?"

"Yes, I'm currently on my little travelling by my own. How old are you?" Jolt asked curiously.

This time, the girl seemed hesitate, but replied, "I'm 7."

Jolt was surely testing his luck now when he asked the next question, "Where are your creators? Or.. in your human terms, parents?"

Joey bit her lower lip slightly before answering, "At home."

Jolt was suspicious with the slightly off behaviour. He had seen Bumblebee sense this kind of behaviour before from his human partner and point it out to the human, Sam. Sam avoided the question and in the end, he gave up and finally told Bumblebee the truth. Apparently, this little girl, Joey, also doing the same thing right now.

She's lying to him for some reason.

* * *

Joey noticed that Jolt frowned at her response. She felt bad lying to him, especially since they've just met, but she can't risk him knowing the truth. He will send her off and she'll never see the whole world that way. But somehow.. she can't shake the feeling that he actually already knew that she was lying.

Jolt decided to play along and flow with her 'story' for now. He actually didn't have to care about her business, he just met her. But he knew he can never turn away from a sparkling, or a child in human terms. He has a soft spot for them since he has so many experience with sparklings at Cybertron before the war blow out when he was learning to become a medic under Ratchet's watchful eyes. Now though, there are no more sparklings in his species since they were all wiped out clean in the war, along with the majority of the femmes. It's a miracle actually to see Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia still alive and managed to came here. The three of them are the last standing alive femmes in all the universe now.

Even now though, Jolt cares for any sparkling, even though it's another species different from him, including this little one. So he played along and asked, "Oh? Where are your parents home?"

Joey's eyes slightly widened in a wary feeling at that, but she was too hasty and caught off-guard when she answers, which blown everything away, "I don't know." At that, Joey's hand covers her mouth in shock and confounded. Jolt and Joey realized that, that marks the end of her lying, so Joey sighed and decided to tell him the truth when she saw the concern in his eyes that directed to her. To be honest, he's not one of the first to show her their concerns, but he's the only one who didn't pressed her matters too much and slyly made the question to bait her out of her lies.

Which works perfectly, and so she decided that he deserves to know the truth. Even though she just met him.

"They're gone.. A year ago."

Jolt's optics widened at that (if it can be any wider) and looked dumbstrucked at the truth. He can see the sad lingering in her eyes and he can't believe that a sparkling this young had already lost her creators. "So you are wondering on your own? Alone?"

Joey nodded. "I'm not really a citizen to any country since my parents and I don't belong to any country for some reasons and another, so when my parents gone, no one can force me to go to the foster system. Not by the law though. So now I'm trying to travel around the world, so I can be a tour guide or some sorts in the future, and learning how to survive on my own." she said rather excitedly for the last part.

To say Jolt was shocked with the information of truth was the understatement of the year. He can't believe that the little sparkling has to fend for her own and survive by herself since no one was there to take care of her. Even the sparklings in Cybertron can't survive on their own, especially with no guide or caretaker whatsoever.

Jolt seemed to be staring blankly into space far too long which made the girl jumped up and down to get his attention and asked, "Hey! Are you okay? You look lost on me back there." Jolt noticed the underlying concerned laced on her voice. She was a sparkling, alone to survive (even though she seems to be doing fine on her own when he unconsciously discreetly scanned her ~his medic instinct was working~ and found out that she's pretty much healthy with a little lack of some nutrients which pretty much signed off that she's okay and capable of hanging on by her own.), and alone to fend for her own, but she can still be concern of him?

Jolt was confused, and.. worried for her. He felt unease when he think about her living on her own. For Primus sake, he even found her wondering around in the woods! There are so many things that can hurt or harm her in this world of earth.

Jolt was not going to let a sparkling fade away from his sight again. Not after what happened to all the sparklings in Cybertron. He felt useless when he can't save any of the sparklings and femmes when the war blown out. He onced fell into depression because of that, but he slowly but surely recovers with the help of his friends, crews, leader, especially Ratchet and Jazz.

Jolt has made his decision.

Joey yelped a little when she found herself being picked up from her hoodie by the giant metal fingers and then being put to the open palm of the said Autobot where she sat down. She was confused, and she was even more confused when she saw a determine look on his faceplate. They stared at each other, one with full confusement, and one with a determine look.

Then Jolt said,

"I will accompany you in your journey travelling around the world."

Joey knew from experience that, that kind of tone of voice meant that they leave no room to argue, but Joey knew he didn't mean any harm to her, and she didn't feel restrain in any ways or another, so she didn't find the need to not let him join her on her journey. One solo can turn duo though.

So Joey shrugged and said, "There's no reason for you to not to join me so.. Let's go!" she pumped her fists to the air with the excited air around her. Jolt was quite happy with the answer and especially pleased with her now happy feeling air field around her.

He will protect her.

He will always be there for her.

This is the beginning of the Journey of two unlikely friendship, that will blossom into something that had onced gone from their lives.

Both were scared.

Both were in pain.

But they will heal.

Because they will heal each other in this journey…

**A.N : I hope that is good enough **** see you guys in the next chapter! **


End file.
